Past And Present
by yellowrose900
Summary: Peter and Elizabeth's families come for visits, while Peter and Neal investigate a new case that could tear apart their new family.  WARNING: Cotains the spanking of minors.  WARNING: mention of past child molestion and child abuse.   Not graphic
1. Chapter 1

Past And Present

This is the second story in my Family Series; it takes place one week after my story Triple Threat. You need to read that one first to understand this, this story had many spoilers for the first story.

Summary: The three siblings, Peter, and Elizabeth try settling into family life. Peter and Elizabeth's families come for visits, while Peter and Neal investigate a new case that could tear apart their new family.

WARNING: Contains the spanking of minors.

WARNING: Contain the mention of past child molestation and child abuse, not real graphic. I am going to start filling in backgrounds for the main characters of the show. This one deals with Peter's and Elizabeth's past.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What is taking her so long?" Peter asked, for the fifth time. He turned towards the stairs and called out. "Hurry up Tiffany!"

Peter, El, Chris, and Matt were all seated around the dinning table eating breakfast. Tiffany had not come down yet.

"It's your own fault." Chris said, as she spread jam over a piece of toast. "I told you when we were at the mall that if you bought her all of those clothes, she'd never be able to chose which outfit to wear on what day. She had trouble with that when she only had three outfits."

"Your sister wants to look her best on the first day of a new school." El said.

"I thought she laid an outfit out last night." Peter said.

"She did." Matt said.

"A woman has the prerogative to change her mind." El said.

"Not when it causes us to run late." Peter remarked.

"I'll go check on her." El said, as she stood up and headed upstairs.

"Does she always take forever to change?" Peter asked the two kids sitting at the table.

"Yes Sir." They chorused.

"It's a woman thing I guess." Peter said. "Sometimes El takes forever trying to decide what to wear."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "Women are….."

"Hey!" Chris objected, interrupting her little brother. The twelve-year-old girl stood up and turned around a couple times, showing off her clothes. "It only took me five minutes to get ready after my shower."

Peter smiled at her, as she sat back down. She was wearing black ankle length boots with multi-colored dots on them and bright orange shoelaces, blue jeans, and an over-sized tee shirt that read '_Some days it doesn't pay to chew through the straight jacket'_

It had been one week since Peter and El had filed for legal custody of the children, and it was the kids' first day of school.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El knocked on Tiffany's door.

"Who is it?" The sixteen-year-old's voice filtered through the door.

"El."

"Come on in, as long as Peter or Matt are not with you."

"They're not." El said, as she walked into the room.

Tiffany was standing in front of a tall mirror, dressed in a light purple skirt and a bra. She had two purple blouses in her hands, trying to see which one looked better with the skirt.

"Is Peter mad?" The teen asked, her voice sounded worried. "The last time he yelled, he sounded mad. I'm trying to hurry up."

"Don't worry about Peter." El smiled. "He's not mad, he just doesn't get that it takes longer for a woman to get ready. Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please. I really want to look just right."

"I know."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Downstairs, Peter and the younger two siblings were just finishing breakfast.

"Remember." Peter said. "El is picking you two up after school." He looked at Chris. "Matt's school lets out the same time as yours, so she will be a few minutes late picking you up. But not real late, your schools are close together."

El and Tiffany walked into the kitchen then, and Peter smiled at his oldest daughter.

"Sorry it took so long." The teen said. "I had trouble deciding what to wear."

"That's okay, Honey." Peter said. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you." She blushed slightly.

"She looks like an anorexic barney." Chris replied. "Purple is not a good color on her."

"Do I really?" The teen asked, her voice almost at panic level.

"Christina." Peter snapped, trying to keep a straight face.

"Sorry." The twelve-year-old. Then she smirked and added. "I shouldn't insult that poor dinosaur like that."

"Don't listen to her." El said. "You look very nice. Now hurry up and eat breakfast, you don't want to be late on your first day."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Twenty minutes later, Peter parked his car in front of Franklyn Elementary school.

"Do you remember where your class is?" El asked, as she turned around in the front seat to look at her new son.

"Yes Ma'am." The nine-year-old boy said. They had already registered the children and they had all taken a tour of each school and met most of the teachers and principals.

"Behave yourself and I will see you after school." El said.

"Have a good day Buddy." Peter said.

"Are you sure you don't want me or Peter to walk you in?" El asked, not liking her son walking in alone.

"I'll be fine." He said, climbing over Chris to get out of the car. He waved to them, then hurried into the building.

El and Peter watched him go, both having mixed emotions. They knew that the kids needed to settle into a normal routine as soon as possible, but neither liked the idea of being away from their new children so soon.

They were also worried about the kids being thrown into a school setting, since they had been home schooled for so long.

"Next stop, Monroe Middle School." Peter said, as he pulled back into traffic.

"You could just drop me off at the arcade." Chris said.

"Not a chance." Peter replied.

"Or the dog pound." Tiffany remarked.

"That'll work too." Chris smiled.

"The only place you are going, is school." El said.

"And remember, Chris." Peter said, his voice stern. "No fighting, no gambling, no cutting class."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later, Peter parked in front of Chris' new school.

"See you guys later." She said, climbing out of the car.

"Bye, Honey." Peter said.

"See you after school." El said.

"Don't terrorize the teachers." Tiffany smiled.

Peter and El watched as she walked inside the main building with the same feelings they had when they watched Matt walk into his school.

Peter pulled back into traffic and looked in the review mirror, Tiffany had a compact out and was checking her makeup.

"It looks fine, Tiff." He said. "You are very pretty, even without the makeup."

"Thanks Peter." She smiled.

"It will be okay, Honey." El assured her. "You will make friends in no time."

Peter pulled to a stop in front of the Davis High School and the teen took a deep breath, then climbed out of the car.

"See you later, Honey." El said.

"See you guys later." Tiffany smiled.

Peter and El watched as she started towards the main building, then watched as two boys walked up to her and started talking. El smiled, but Peter frowned. He didn't like it one bit.

"Tomorrow we make sure she is wearing a longer skirt." Peter said, as the three teens joins more teenagers and the group walked inside the building. "Maybe pants, thick pants."

"Peter." El scolded lightly. "That skirt is long enough."

He pulled back out into traffic and drove El to work, they both rode together because they both wanted to be there on their children's first day of school.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter walked into the bureau almost half an hour late, which was very unusual for the normally punctual man.

Neal was sitting at his desk and tapped his watch when Peter walked by.

"Shut up Caffrey." Peter said.

"Agent Burke." Peter looked up and saw Hughes standing on the catwalk. The older man pointed two fingers at him, then motioned him forward with the same two fingers.

"Are you going to tell him to shut up too?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Shut up Caffrey." Peter repeated, as he headed towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry about being late." Peter said, as he entered Hughes' office.

"Don't worry about it, Peter." Hughes said. "I know how hard it is getting out of the house on time when you have children." Then he smirked. "Tiffany couldn't decide what to wear could she?"

"No Sir." Peter chuckled.

"She reminds me of Ashley." Hughes said, referring to one of his daughters. "Her daughter Jennifer is just like her, she just turned fifteen."

Hughes motioned towards the chair in front of his desk, as he sat down behind the desk. "Have a seat, we have a new case. One that has to be handled quickly and quietly."

"I'm listening." Peter said, sitting down.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Thomas Reading?"

"No Sir."

"How about Daniel Davis?"

"Him I've heard about." Peter said, his interest peaked.

"They are the same person, Reading is his real name."

"He's suspected of forgery, larceny, racketeering, counterfeiting, kidnapping, and murder." Peter said. "Among several lesser crimes."

"A very reliable source has informed me that he is working on something big, and that he has an FBI agent in his back pocket."

"Any idea which agent?"

"No."

"So you only want the ones that I trust completely working on this."

"Correct. Although I already know who you will choose."

"I trust them."

"I know, and I trust you completely."

"Thank you, Sir."

"My source didn't give me much, just that Reading hangs out at a ritzy gentlemen's club called High Expectations." Hughes said.

"I'll send Caffrey in, he's better at mingling in that type of place."

"Remember, keep this quiet. I hate to think one of my agents is dirty, but we can't take a risk."

"Only me, Jones, Diana, and Neal will be involved in this. If we need any forensics, I will ask Jenny to handle it personally."

"Keep me posted."

"Of course."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chris was beginning to like her new school, most of her classmates were pretty cool. A few of her teachers were cool also. She was currently sitting on the school steps, waiting on El.

"Hey Chris." Eddie Clayton, a boy who was in three of her classes, said. "Need a ride? I'm sure my Mom want mind."

"Thanks, but someone's on their way. My little brother's school lets out at the same time as this one, so she's picking him up first."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

The young boy left, leaving Chris alone once more. Or at least she thought she was alone, she did not see the man standing a few yards away. Not until the man starting walking towards her.

"What are you doing here Danny?" she asked.

"Came by to see you, thought you may be interested in helping me pull off a little heist."

"Sorry, man." She said. "Those days are over, I'm clean now. Got myself adopted and everything."

"Too bad, you and your sister are the best."

"Where the best, Tiff quit too."

"This is going to be big." The man smiled.

"I should warn you." Chris said. "I was adopted by a fed, so please don't tell me any details."

"Sure thing."

"It was nice seeing you again, though." Chris said.

"You too. Guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah."

"Well then, goodbye Chris Cutter."

"Goodbye Daniel Davis."

Davis walked off, just as El pulled to a stop in front of the school. Chris walked to the car and climbed in, all thoughts about Davis gone.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC Please let me know what you think. I will post again as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was exhausted when he made it home that evening. Him, Jones, and Diana had sat in the surveillance van for over five hours while Neal was inside watching beautiful women walk around almost naked. All that time was spent for nothing, Reading did not show up.

Peter walked into the living room, just as El hung up the phone.

"That was Joey." She said.

"How's your brother doing?" Peter asked, as he sat on the sofa beside her.

"Good, he'll be town in a couple of days. He's looking forward to meeting his nieces and nephew."

"Dad called again this morning." Peter said. "Him, Mom, Amanda, John, and the kids are coming down this week too."

"I guess now's a good time as any to introduce the kids to the rest of their family." El said. "I just hope my in-laws don't scare them off."

"Hey." Peter said, with a mock look of indignation. "It's your brother that might send them packing."

"Probably so." El agreed.

"Where are the kids anyway?"

"Upstairs doing homework."

"Poor kids have homework on their first day?"

"Yes."

"Did they like school?"

"They said they did." El smiled. "All three have already made friends."

"That's great." Peter too smiled. Then he called out. "Come on down you three!"

"Yeah, we should prepare them for the family's visit." El said. Then her expression turned serious. "I'm also going to tell them about my side of the family, all of them."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, all humor gone.

"They have the right to know." El said.

"If you want me to, I'll tell them."

"I'm okay, Honey." El gave a small smile. "It was a long time ago."

"I know it still hurts."

"I'll be okay."

Tiffany, Chris, and Matt entered the room.

"Have a seat, kids." Peter said. "There's something we to tell you."

"We have something to talk to you about also." Tiffany said. "When you're done."

All three kids looked nervous and a little unsure of themselves, Peter and El were curious as to what was wrong.

"You can go first." Peter said.

The three kids stood together, in front of the two adults. It was Tiffany who spoke.

"We know that it's only been a week since you decided to adopt us." She said, her voice a little shaky. "And we know that the adoption is far from being finalized. But we want to know if it would be alright to call you Mom and Dad."

Peter and El both smiled widely and stood up.

"We would love that." El said, as her and Peter started hugging their children.

"You really don't mind?" Chris asked.

"We want you too." Peter said. "We wanted you too from day one, but we didn't want to pressure you. We wanted it to be your decision."

"We have parents." Matt said.

"Parents who love you very much." El said, hugging him.

"We love you too, Mom." Matt said.

"We love you too, Dad." Chris said.

After a long round of hugs, Peter and Elizabeth motioned for the kids to sit on the sofa. The two adults sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"You have more then just parents." Peter said, after they were all seated. "That's what we wanted to take to you about. My parents, sister, her husband, and their kids are coming for a visit this week. And so is El's brother."

"We have told them all about you three." El said. "And they are very excited to meet you."

"We have grandparents?" Matt asked, smiling. "And an Aunt and Uncles and cousins?"

"You sure do." Peter said.

"What about your parents?" Chris asked El, then regretted asking when she saw the flash of pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I shouldn't have….."

"It's okay." El said. "I was going to tell you about them, about my past. You are part of our family and deserve to know." She took a deep breath, then continued. Peter reached over and took one of her hands in one of his and squeezed slightly, offering her his support.

"My Dad passed away when I was a baby." El said. "My Mom remarried when I was four, to an abusive man. He used to hit us a lot. Mom never tried to protect my brother or me, but Joey protected me. Joey is three years older then me. He took the worst of the beatings; he always stood between him and me. Then when I turned seven, he started coming to my room at night. I told the police, my teachers, the doctors, everyone I could. But no one would listen. He was a decorated Marine, a hero. My Mom wouldn't even help. Then Joey and I walked into the NCIS office when I was nine, and received the help we needed. They got us away from him, sent us to our Biological Dad's parents. We lived with them and had happy and normal lives every since. They passed away three years ago. He was sent to prison, then he killed another inmate and a guard when he tried to escape a month after being put in. He's still in prison and will be for the rest of his life. Mom signed over custody of us to Grandma and Grandpa, I haven't seen her since I was twelve."

"You're safe now." Tiffany said, standing up, then sitting on the sofa beside her new Mom. The teen wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, Mom." Matt agreed. "Now you have Dad to protect you."

"And us." Chris added.

"I know." El said, smiling. "I have a large family now, and I couldn't be happier."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night, Peter walked into his and El's bedroom. El was already in bed, and Peter climbed in beside her and started kissing her neck. He stopped instantly when he felt her body tense up.

"It's okay, El." Peter said, softly. He laid down and gently took her hand. "I'm right here." El's body relaxed.

When they were first starting to become intimate, she would tense up. She finally told him why after they have been dating for a month. She had expected him to be ashamed of her, to think less of her. But he didn't. He was understanding and loving. He never judged her, only told her that it was not her fault and that she was a wonderful person.

Later in their relationship, she would still tense up sometimes. Each time, Peter would just lay beside her and hold her hand. And tell her that it was okay, that she was safe. After a while, it stopped. She hadn't had that reaction in years, until that night.

"I'm sorry Peter." She whispered.

"No need to be." Peter said. "I enjoy just laying beside you, holding your hand."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I really enjoyed being called Mom."

"I really enjoyed being called Dad."

El's body relaxed even more, and she was soon asleep. Peter stayed awake until he knew that she was asleep, in case she needed him. Then he too drifted off to sleep.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Neal was once again in the gentlemen's club. He was currently sitting at a table, being served wine by a scantly clad woman.

"Thank you." He told her, flashing a dazzling smile.

"You are very welcome, handsome." She said.

After she left, Neal once again scanned the room. From where he was sitting, he had a pretty good view of the entire room. He finally spotted Reading entering the room. He was quickly escorted to a table.

"He's here." Neal said softly. Knowing that even a soft voice would be heard through the listening devise that was hidden in his watch. "Here it goes."

He stood up and walked towards the man, smiling when he saw a waitress walk over to the table. He bumped into the woman, knocking her tray of drinks in Reading's lap. The man jumped up and glared at Neal.

"I am sorry." Neal said, looking remorseful. "It was all my fault."

He pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to him.

"Clumsy idiot." Reading grumbled, snatching the handkerchief from his hand. The waitress quickly started cleaning up the mess.

Neal dropped to one knee and started helping her, sticking a listening device under the table in the process.

"Get out of her before I have you thrown out!" Reading bellowed.

"I'm going." Neal said, as he quickly left. He jogged across the street and climbed into the back of the surveillance van. Peter, Jones, and Diana were already in the van.

"Not bad." Peter said. "We can everything being said at the table."

"Anything interesting?"

"We have enough to arrest him for paying for sex, but nothing else." Peter replied. "But we will have."

"I could go back in." Neal suggested, much rather being in there then out in the van.

"Stay right where you are." Peter ordered.

Neal sigh, he hated being in the van.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That afternoon El and the three kids walked into the Burke home.

"Bout time you got here." A deep male voice said, causing the three children to jump slightly. El just smiled widely. "I've been waiting for almost half an hour."

A man with shoulder length brown hair stood up from where he was sitting on the sofa. He was wearing faded and ragged blue jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"Joey!" El exclaimed, running over and throwing herself into his opened arms.

"Hey, Ellie." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up off of her feet and spinning her around as they hugged.

He set her back on her feet and they broke apart.

"It is so good to see you." El said.

"You too, Sis."

"Meet your new nieces and nephew." El said, motioning the kids over. "This is Tiffany, Christina, and Matthew. Kids, this is your Uncle Joey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Tiffany said.

"Sir?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't like being called Sir." El said.

"You can call me Uncle Joey or hey you." He said, winking at the teen. "But not Sir."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night, Peter walked into his house. He was once again exhausted. They had spent the entire day listening to meaningless conversations and running down every available lead. But found noting of use.

He heard laughter coming from the living room and walked into it, smiling at the sight before him. El and Joey were sitting on the sofa, Tiffany was sitting in a chair, Chris and Matt were sitting in the floor beside the coffee table. Cards were laying on the table, but the two kids where not paying any attention to the game. They had all of their attention focused on Joey.

"Grandma was freaking out." The man said. "I looked up, and there was Ellie. About thirty feet up the tree, clinging to it for dear life. I had to climb up after her. Grandma was so relieved that she wasn't hurt, that she forgot all about her running away."

"I like that story." Peter said, as he sat down on the sofa beside his wife and kissed her.

"That is still disgusting." Chris said, shaking her head.

"Yeah." Matt agreed with her.

"You two are so immature." Tiffany said.

"Hello Joey." Peter said, after him and El broke apart. "We weren't expecting this early."

"Caught an early flight." The man said. "I couldn't wait to meet my nieces and nephew."

"Uncle Joey just got back from Africa." Matt said, excitedly.

"That sounds interesting." Peter said.

"He was taking pictures for National Geographic." Tiffany said, sounding impressed.

Joey was a free lance photojournalist, and traveled all over the world.

"He does a lot of work for them." Peter said, then he looked at Joey. "How long are you going to be able to stay?"

"Just a couple days, I have a boat to catch."

"And where is that boat heading?"

"It's a fishing trolley, I'm going to try my luck at taking photos of whales. El offered me the couch, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Peter said. "You know you are always welcomed here."

"So." Joey said. "What exciting case are you on now?"

"It's classified."

"Ohhh. Sounds interesting."

A knock on the door, then the sound of the door opening prevented Peter from replying.

"Hey guys." Neal said, with a smile as he walked into the room.

"The door was locked." Peter said. Then he narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Do you have a key?"

"Peter. Since when do I need a key to gain entrance to any place."

"You picked my lock?" Peter asked glaring at him.

"No, I picked the door's lock. I didn't know you have one."

Peter's glare intensified.

"Neal." El said, trying to keep from smiling at their bickering. "I want you meet my brother, Joey. Joey, this is a very good friend of ours, Neal Caffrey."

"So." Joey said. "You are the one who is slowly driving my brother-in-law insane."

"It's a hobby." Neal said, shrugging.

"What are you doing here, Neal?' Peter asked.

"I know how to catch our bad guy." Neal said. "We just need a little more brain storming. And you have better coffee then the bureau."

"I'll call Jones and Diana." Peter said.

"Already did, they should be here any minute."

"Kitchen." Peter said, shaking his head. Then he turned to his wife. "Sorry, honey."

"No problem." She said, kissing him.

"It was nice meeting you, Joey." Neal said.

"You too, Neal."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC

I will post more as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

"So." Peter said, once Jones and Dian had arrived and joined Neal in the kitchen. "What's the bright idea?"

"According to Mozzie." Neal said. "Reading is a huge fan of Herit."

"That's probably because his artwork sells for millions of dollars." Peter said.

"There's also the mystery behind it." Neal said. "Only a few of his pieces were ever discovered, and most of those were lost after World War Two."

"So you worm your way into his confidence with a Herit painting." Diana said. "It's a good plan, but where are we going to get one?"

"I paint one." Neal said.

"Can you make it look real?" Peter asked. Then he shook his head. "Never mind, don't answer that. Reading is…"

His sentence was cut short when the kitchen door opened and Matt and Chris walked in, both were in their nightclothes.

"We just wanted to tell you goodnight." Matt said, walking over to his Dad.

"Reading the guy you're after?" Chris asked, having heard the name.

"This is a private discussion." Peter said.

"It's just that that name sounds so familiar." The twelve-year-old. "Does he have any aliases?"

"What part of private discussion didn't you get?" Peter asked.

"Night, Dad." Matt hugged his dad.

"Goodnight son." Peter said, hugging him back.

"Night guys." Matt waved at the other adults in the room. Then he looked at Diana and added, "And Ma'am."

There was a chorus of goodnights.

"Good night, Chris." Peter said, hugging his daughter.

"Night Dad." She said, still wondering about the name Reading. She knew she had heard that name before, but couldn't place it. "Night everyone."

The two kids left the room, and the adults went to discussing their plans.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Chris was standing outside the school waiting for the bell to ring. Eddie Clayton, another boy named Billy, and two girls named Sarah and Rene were also standing with her.

"I really don't want to sit through another one of Ms. Alder's boring class." Eddie said.

"I know." Chris agreed. "I've only been here three days, but it feels like I've sat through fifty of her classes already."

"We could ditch." Billy said, with a smile. "Unless of course the new girl is too scared."

"I'm not scared of anything." Chris said, recognizing a challenge when she heard one. "But I don't want to ditch during my first week here."

"The new girl is chicken." Rene said. "I knew it."

"Leave her alone guys." Eddie said.

"Let's do it." Chris said.

"Really?" Billy asked, not sounding as cocky as he had a minute earlier.

"Really." Chris confirmed.

"You don't have to prove anything to them." Eddie said.

"I know." Then she smiled. "Who's ditching with me?"

"I'm in." Eddie said.

"Why not?" Sarah said.

"Let's do it." Rene said.

"We could go to the arcade." Billy suggested.

"And get busted within two minutes." Chris pointed out. "We have to be a little more creative then that."

"What do you have in mind?" Eddie asked.

"I know a place we can hang out." She said, an uneasy feeling rushing over her. she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't back out now.

"Let's go." Eddie smiled.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal stifled a yawn as he walked over to Reading's table at the gentlemen's club. He had only gotten a couple hours sleep, having stayed up to finish the fake Merit painting.

"What are you doing here?" Reading asked, angrily.

Neal flashed a dazzling smile and sat down across from him. "Just a little chat." He said. "I understand you are an aficionado of Merit."

"You heard correctly." His curiosity peaked.

"I happen to have a piece of artwork entitled Sunset."

"How did you acquirer it?"

"That's not important."

"I want to see it."

"Of course."

"I have meetings all day today, meet me here tonight at seven. Bring the painting."

"I will be here." Neal said, standing up. "Then we can discuss the financial side of it."

Neal left the club and once again jogged across the street to the survalence van.

"Nice work." Peter told the younger man. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep, we're going to be busy tonight."

"Good idea." Neal said, stifling another yawn.

"I'll pick you up at five."

"I'll be ready."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chris and the other five kids walked the seven blocks to June's house. Chris knew that Neal was at work and that June was at a charity event that was raising money for a local hospital. She figured both would be gone all day.

"Whoa." Eddie said. "This place is amazing."

"You live here?" Rene asked.

"No, a friend of mine does." Chris said, feeling guilty. She wished she never would had mentioned it, but it was too late to back out now.

She had a key to the place, to June's front gate and door. She also knew the code for the security system. Since June lived close to the Burke's, all three of the Burke children had keys. And Samantha had a key for the Burke's house, had for several months.

The young girl led the group of kids into June's house and up to Neal's room.

"This place is awesome." Billy said, looking around.

"Just don't make a mess." Chris said.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal walked into June's and headed straight to his room, he just wanted to got back to bed and sleep. About halfway up the stairs, he heard music. Curious, he continued up the stairs, confused when he discovered the music was coming from his room.

He moaned when he also heard laughter coming from his room, it sounded like a group of kids were having fun.

"It has to be Chris." Neal said softly. "Peter's going to kill her." Then a thought struck him. "Unless I don't go in there, then I have plausible deniability on my side." He turned and started to leave, then stopped. "She had to have skipped school, anything could have happened to her and no one would have known where she was. I can't cover that up." With a deep sigh, he entered his room.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The five kids were sitting around, talking and listening to music. Chris was still feeling guilty, but she was also enjoying herself. She discovered that Eddie and herself had a lot in common.

The door opened and Neal walked in, all talking instantly stopped. Neal walked over to his stereo and turned it off.

"N...Neal." Chris said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Neal said.

"You said I was always welcomed here." Chris said, trying to gage how much trouble she was in with Neal.

"You are always welcomed." Neal said, pulling out his cell phone. "But you are not allowed to skip school." He looked at the other four kids. "I need names and parent's phone numbers." This brought a round of moans from them.

"Come on, Neal." Chris said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please don't. We'll go back to school right now, we've only missed one class. Well two, by the time we get back to school."

"Sorry, Chris." Neal said, really wanting to give in. "I can't keep this from Peter and El."

"I won't ever do it again, I swear."

Neal sighed, he really hated being the bad guy with the kids.

"Please Neal."

"All right." Neal sighed. "Come on, I'm taking you back to school."

"Thanks, man." Eddie said.

"Yeah." Rene said. "Thanks."

"Thank you Neal." Chris said.

"If it happens again, I will have to tell Peter and El." Neal warned the twelve-year-old.

"It won't." Chris assured him.

Neal and the kids caught a bus back to the kids' school, then Neal went back home and to bed. He was exhausted, but sleep did not come easily. He felt bad about keeping Chris skipping school from Peter and El. But it was just a one time thing, probably just her trying to impress the other kids. Now they were impressed, he doubted she'd do it again. Finally, he drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chris too was feeling guilty, and not only about skipping school. She also felt guilty about Neal covering for her, about asking him to deceive her parents.

"Hey, Chris." Eddie called out. "Over here."

It was lunch time and Chris was walking through the cafeteria. She spotted Eddie, Billy, Rene, and Sarah sitting at a table and walked over and joined them.

"Hey guys." She said, pulling a sandwich and apple from her lunch bag.

"That was fun while it lasted." Eddie said, until that guy made my heart stop. I thought for sure he was going to call my Mom."

"Yeah." Sarah said. "It was pretty cool of him not too."

"Neal's a pretty cool guy." Chris said.

The table they were sitting at was right beside a large window and Chris looked out of it, surprised by whom she saw standing outside the school. The man she knew as Daniel Davis was standing on the sidewalk, looking at the school.

"Hey." Eddie's voice called out. "Earth to Chris."

"Huh?" The young girl asked, turning to the boy.

"What's so interesting out there?"

"Nothing, what where you saying?"

"I was asking if you were ready for the Algebra test nest period."

"Yeah, should be a breeze."

"Jeffers' tests are never breezes." Sarah said.

"I like math." Chris said, looking out the window again. Davis was no where to be seen.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC

I will post more as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts, I really appreciate them. It makes it easier to write if I know people like what I write.

**NOTE:** Fair warning, some of the characters are going to appear to be acting very different then they do on the show. But I promise all will be explained as the story progresses.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That evening, just a few minutes before seven, Neal walked into the gentlemen's club. Peter, Diana, and Jones were across the street in the surveillance van. Neal was carrying the painting, which was wrapped in a thick blanket to protect it.

"This way." A man said, walking past Neal. Neal followed him to a small room in the back. There was a table in the middle of the room, and a lot of lights. Reading was standing by the table.

Reading eyed the large painting under the man's arm. "Is that it?"

Neal laid the painting on the table and carefully unwrapped it.

Reading gently picked up the painting and started examining it. Neal wasn't too worried about him discovering it was a fake, his artwork had fooled the world's best art critics.

"How much?" Reading asked. "I don't want to haggle over the price, just tell me how much you want for it."

"I don't want cash." Neal said. "I want something a little more lucrative."

"Who are you?" Reading asked, suspiciously.

"Nick Holden."

"What do you want?"

"I have many hobbies." Neal said. "And I understand you share many of those hobbies."

"What sort of hobbies?"

"As you can tell." Neal said, motioning towards the painting laying on the table. "I can acquire just about anything I want. I would be an enormous asset to your little side business."

"I think we can come to an arrangement, but I have to discuss it with my partner. Meet me here in the morning, around eight."

"I'll be here. And just to show you that I'm a good guy, you can hang on to the painting."

Neal left, feeling good about it. He could tell that Reading was eager to accept his offer, he just hoped his partner agreed.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour later, they were still in the van. Neal was sitting in a swivel chair, spinning around. He was bored. He was also still feeling guilty about not telling Peter about Chris.

"Will you stop that?" Peter snapped. "You're making me dizzy.'

Neal stopped spinning and sighed. He really hated being in the van.

"He's making a call." Diana said. She turned up the volume for them to hear. Reading's phone was not bugged, so they only heard his side of the conversation.

"I have got great news." They heard Reading say. "I just met the answer to our problem."

"The problem about finding an art forger."

The other occupants in the van looked at Neal, who looked surprised.

"This guy brought in a Herit painting, but it's fake. He's good, best fake I've ever seen. I bet he could forge any piece of art we want him to, for a price…..Nick Holden…..Okay, see you then." The Reading hung up.

"I can't believe he knew it was a fake." Neal said. Still surprised.

"Doesn't matter." Peter said. "You agree to forge art for them, we will catch them that way."

"The person on the other side of the phone is probably the FBI agent Reading has in his pocket." Diana said.

"I want a twenty four hour tail on Reading." Peter said. "Jones, you have first watch."

"Got it, Boss." Jones said.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, it was another chaotic start for the Burke's. Between Matt not being able to find his watch, Tiffany not being able to decide which pair of shoes to wear, and Chris's decision that wearing a shirt that said _School Sucks_ to school would be appropriate, Peter and El were ready to pull their hair out. Joey was looking on with amusement, he thought the whole thing was funny.

"But I like this shirt." Chris said, for the tenth time.

"I'm trying to hurry up." Tiffany said, as she started to head back upstairs. "But I can't make up my mind."

"I need my watch." Matt insisted.

"Enough!" Peter roared, silencing all three. He glared at his three kids, his voice was stern. "Tiffany, pick a pair. Or I will."

"You wouldn't." The teen said in horror. She really didn't want her Dad to choose her shoes, he had a horrible sense of style.

"You have two minutes."

Tiffany ran up the stairs.

"Chris, change shirts. You can wear that one on the weekends or after school, but not to school."

"But…."

"You also have two minutes, or you will wear that pretty blue dress your Mom picked out at the mall."

Chris's eyes grew wide, then she too raced up the stairs.

"Matt, you can survive one day without your watch. Now go and grab your books."

The young boy also headed upstairs.

Joey started clapping, but stopped when Peter glared at him.

"I need more coffee." Peter said, pouring his third cup of the morning.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter was sitting at his desk later that morning, when his phone rung. He recognized Diana's number.

"Hey, Diana." He greeted. "How's it going?"

Diana was currently taking her turn tailing Reading.

"I'm pretty sure Reading is meeting with his partner." Diana said. "He just walked into a private club, I can't go in unless I reveal that I'm FBI. And I don't how well Reading knows the doorman."

"Just hang around outside." Peter said. "We can't tip our hat yet. I'll send Jones there, he can follow the first suspicious person who comes out. I want you to keep tailing Reading, he's meeting with Neal in less then half an hour. I'll meet you outside the gentleman's club."

"See you then, Boss."

Peter hung up the phone, just as Neal entered his office.

"Ready for the meeting?" Peter asked the younger man.

"Yeah." Neal replied.

"Let's go."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal walked into the gentlemen's club and was lead to the back room once again, Reading was already there.

"My partner agrees that you would make an excellent addition to our enterprise." Reading said. "As a forger."

"Forger?" Neal asked, pretending to be surprised.

"The painting was a fake, a very good one."

"And you're not upset?"

"Of course not, I know talent when I see it."

"So you want me to forge more art?"

"I have three very expensive paintings that I want copied. If you complete them within three days, and if they are good enough, then you will become our partner."

"I can do that."

"Come back here tomorrow night, around midnight."

"I will be here. Do I need to bring my tools?"

"No, everything you need will be provided."

"See you then."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chris was sitting in science class, when she looked out the window and saw Davis standing there. He was a few feet from the window, motioning for her to come outside.

"Christina." Ms. Miller, the science teacher, said. "Pay attention."

"Yes, Ma'am." The twelve-year-old said, returning her attention to the teacher.

About ten minutes later, the bell rung. Chris glanced back out the window and saw that Davis was not there anymore.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That afternoon, Peter and El were sitting on the sofa watching the news. They heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Chris standing there.

"Hey, Honey." Peter said.

"Got a minute?" She asked.

"For you, I might even spare two minutes." Peter said.

Chris sat in a chair and said. "It's probably nothing, but he's starting to freak me out a little."

"Who?" El asked.

"A few years back, my Uncle did some business with a guy named Daniel Davis."

"Have you seen him recently?" Peter asked, his stomach twisting in a knot.

"Yes Sir." She said. "I take it you know of him."

"Honey, Davis is Reading. The guy we're trying to put away."

"I knew that name was familiar." Chris said.

"When did you see him?"

"A couple days ago, he showed up at school. He said he wanted me for a job, but I told him I was going straight. I've seen him a couple more times, hanging around school, but I only talked to him once."

"I want you to stay away from him." Peter said.

"He's not that bad."

"Yes he is." Peter said, not wanting to scare her, but wanting to make sure she knew how dangerous he was. "Stay away from him."

"Yes Sir."

"If you see him, go to a crowed area and call me immediately."

"Okay."

"I take it Tiffany and Matt know him."

"Tiff does, but not Matt."

"Go get your sister for me."

"Okay." Chris headed upstairs.

"How dangerous is he?" El asked, after Chris had left.

"Very dangerous." Peter said, pulling out his cell phone. "Jones was tailing him this morning. He called Jones' number, but did not get an answer. The knot in his stomach grew bigger.

Tiffany and Chris walked back into the room.

"Chris said she saw Reading." Tiffany said.

"You know him as Reading?" Peter asked.

"Yes Sir. And I know how dangerous he is, that's why Uncle Eric quit working with him. He had a plan to rip off a jewelry store, but it involved putting me in danger. Uncle Matt refused."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked, annoyed.

"You were too young."

Chris started to protest, but her older sister held up a hand to stop her. "You've kept stuff from Matt because of his age. It's the same thing."

"Yeah, you're right." Chris admitted.

"I want you both to stay away from him." Peter said.

"We will." Both girls answered.

"Go and finish your homework."

Both girls went back upstairs.

"I'll be back." Peter said, grabbing his jacket.

"Is Jones in trouble?" El asked, worried about her friend.

"I don't know." Peter admitted. "He's not answering his phone."

"Be careful."

"I will." Peter promised, kissing her. Then he rushed from the house, redialing Jones' number as he went. There was still no answer.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three hours later, Peter was really worried about Jones. They still hadn't heard anything from him. He was currently sitting in his office, pouring over all the information they had on Reading.

"Boss." Diana said, sticking her head into his office. "NYPD found Jones."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes." She said, but Peter could tell something was wrong from her tone of voice. "He was arrested for public intoxication."

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"He was sitting on a park bench, singing." Diana said. "His blood alcohol level was three times the legal limit." 

"Jones would never drink while he's on duty." Peter said.

"I agree. But the NYPD says otherwise, he is in lockup."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alert. Keep them coming. I will post again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Hope you like it.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter was waiting in the squad room of the 56th precinct of the NYPD, when he saw Jones being lead into the room. The younger man looked terrible. His face was ashen, his clothes rumpled, his eyes were red, and he looked as if he was about to vomit. He looked hung over.

"Hey Boss." Jones said, his voice thick and scratchy.

"You okay?' Peter asked.

"No." Jones admitted.

"Come on, you were released into my custody."

Jones nodded and followed him out of the room and out of the building.

"Peter." Jones said, as they reached Peter's car. "I don't know what happened, but I promise you that I was not….."

"I know." Peter cut him off. He looked into the other man's eyes. "I know you drink, so do I. And I know you have been drunk before, as have I. I also know that you would never drink on the job, no matter what."

"Thanks." Jones smiled.

They got into Peter's car and he pulled out into traffic.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Peter asked.

"I was sitting in my car across the street from a small café." Jones said, leaning his head back against the headrest. Trying to lessen the constant pounding he felt inside his head. Reading was inside, sitting alone at a booth."

"Where you drinking anything?"

"Coffee."

"Did you leave the car?"

"I went into a gas station to use the bathroom; I was gone maybe five minutes. When I got back to the car, Reading was still sitting at the booth. I finished my coffee, and then started feeling kinda woozy. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in lockup."

"Did the coffee taste any different?"

"No."

"Reading is the most likely suspect, but he told Neal about the paintings he wants fakes made from. If he knew the FBI was tailing him, he wouldn't have recruited Neal."

"I've pissed off a lot of people." Jones said, closing his eyes.

"That's because you're a great agent." Peter replied.

"How much trouble am I in?" Jones asked, without opening his eyes.

"Right now, a lot." Peter said. "I was told to take your badge and weapon, which I already have. The NYPD gave them to me. But we will get to the bottom of this. Until then, though, you are not allowed in the bureau."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Saturday morning, Peter and Neal were sitting at the Burke's dining table. Files and surveillance photos were strewn all over the table.

"If it was someone Jones arrested." Neal said, as he ran a hand over his face. "We will never narrow it down to just one suspect. He has arrested a lot of people."

"I know." Peter said.

El walked into the room, carrying two cups of coffee. She set them on the table in front of the men.

"Thanks, Honey." Peter said, as he began to drink it.

"Thank you." Neal said.

"You're welcomed." She said, sitting down. "Any luck?"

"No." Peter sighed. Then he looked at his watch. "I wonder where Diana is, she was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"You've got five seconds to give it back, or I will flush your head in the toilet!" Chris's angry shout filtered from upstairs.

"Make me!" Matt's voice responded.

"One." Chris started counting. "Two."

"I better go see what the trouble is." El said, standing up. "Before Chris reaches five."

"Three." Chris's voice said.

El headed upstairs.

"It's never a dull moment here." Neal smiled.

"Four."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El reached the top of the stairs and saw the brother and sister standing toe to toe glaring at each other.

"Five." Chris reached out to grab her brother's arm.

"Stop it, both of you." El said sternly. Both kids turned to face her, their glares being replaced by looks of contrition. "What is going on?"

"She was going to flush my head in the toilet." Matt said, shoving both hands behind his back.

"He won't give me my book back." Chris said.

El held out her hand in front of Matt and he reluctantly placed a book in it.

"The Outsiders." El said, handing the book to Chris. "I read that when I was about your age, it's very good."

"I'm almost finished with it." Chris said. "I love it."

"S E Hinton has other great books too." El said. "Have you read any more?"

"Just Rumble Fish."

"That's pretty good too." Then she asked sternly. "What started this?"

Neither child answered, just adverted their eyes.

"I expect an answer."

"I was minding my own business." Chris said. "And he came in and stole my book."

"You were ignoring me." Matt said.

"That's because you're a creep."

"You're a jerk."

They were once again standing toe to toe, glaring at each other.

"Enough you two." El snapped, stopping their argument.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"Matt, leave your sister alone and let her finish her book. I know you're bored, but find something to occupy yourself that does not involve aggravating Chris."

"Or me." Tiffany said, as she walked past them and into her own bedroom.

"Now you two keep it quiet, your Dad and Neal are downstairs working and Jones is in our room asleep." They hadn't told the kids what happened to Jones, only that he was feeling sick and was going to take a nap in Peter and El's room.

"Yes Ma'am." They both said.

"I've got an idea." Joey said, as he walked over. "How about I take them to the park."

"Yeah." Matt smiled.

"That sounds good." Chris smiled. "I could finish my book there."

"I'll go see if Tiff wants to go." Matt said, running towards her room.

"Go grab your jacket." El said.

"Okay." Chris left to do as she was told.

"Thank you." El said, kissing her brother's cheek.

"I have to leave first thing in the morning." Joey replied. "I want to spend some time with my new nieces and nephew before I go."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour later, Peter was really worried about Diana. He had tried calling her several times, but never reached her. Peter, Neal, and El were currently sitting at the dinning table.

They heard a knock on the door and El got up to answer it, a moment later she returned with Reese Hughes.

"Peter." He said, his facial expression told the other three that the news he brought was not good. "Where is Jones?"

"Upstairs asleep."

"Whoever was behind Jones' public intoxication is after you." Hughes said.

"What makes you say that?" Peter wanted to know.

"Less then a week ago, you filled out Jones' evaluation report." The older man answered. "You basically staked your own reputation on his abilities."

"And I still stand behind my report." Peter said.

"His arrest makes you look incompetent as well." Hughes said. "But there's more. I just received an official sexual harassment complaint against you."

"By who?" Pete asked in surprise.

"Diana."

"She would never file a false complaint." Peter said.

"I agree, and I know you would never do what the complaint states. But formal charges are being brought against you, you are restricted to desk duty until this is cleared up."

"Where is Diana?" Peter asked, worried about her.

"The complaint letter stated that she is afraid of repercussions from you, and that she believes her life may be in danger for turning you in. It also stated that she would return in one week, which is when your case will be held."

"A week gives whoever is behind this a lot of time to tie up loose ends." Neal said. "We have to find her."

"I know." Hughes said. "But there is nothing we can do officially."

"Sir." Peter said. "I am putting in a request to spend my desk duty time on leave."

"Granted."

"Me too." Jones said, as he walked into the room. He had heard what was said.

"Since Peter's off the case." Neal said. "I request a leave too."

"If Peter is convicted." Hughes said. "You may end up back in prison."

"Then we'll just have to make sure he isn't convicted."

"Keep me posted, and let me know if you need anything." Hughes said, as he turned to leave.

"Thank you, Reese." El said.

Hughes nodded, then left.

"You've got to find Diana." El said.

"We will." Peter said. Then he smiled at his wife. "Thank you for knowing the harassment complaint is a fake."

"I know you." El said. "I know you are fateful to me." Then she smirked and added. "Besides, I know how bad you are flirting."

"Where do we start?" Jones asked.

"I want to check out Diana's apartment, see if we find any leads." Peter said, as the three men started to leave.

"Be careful." El said. "All three of you."

Peter kissed her, then him, Jones, and Neal headed for the front door. the door opened before they reached it and several people entered.

"Mom." Peter smiled. "Dad."

"There's my baby boy." Mrs. Burke said, wrapping her son in a hug.

"Hello son." Mr. Burke greeted, also hugging him.

Peter and El greeted the newcomers, then they introduced them to Neal and Jones.

"Guys." Peter said. "These are my parents, my sister Faith, her husband Brain, and their kids Mike and Gwen. And this is Clinton Jones and Neal Caffrey."

"It is so good to finally meet you." Peter's mom said. "Peter has told us all about both of you."

"I am really happy you are here." Peter said. "But we have to leave, I will see you later." He hugged everyone one more time, then he rushed from the house. Jones and Neal were right behind him.

"So, El." Mrs. Burke said. "Where are my grandbabies?"

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Please let me know what you think. I will post more soon. I am hoping to have this story finished by Monday, if I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth and her in-laws were sitting in the living room, waiting on Joey and the kids to return. Jonathon Burke looked just like an older version of Peter, same eyes and facial features. He was slightly heavier then his son, he had more wrinkles on his face, and his hair was greyer then Peter's, but those were the only differences. The two men also shared the same sense of honor and responsibility.

Evelyn Burke was a foot and a half shorter then her husband, and was thin. But despite her small stature, she had a temper when really riled. But that didn't often; she was usually pretty easygoing and happy.

Faith Hatcher had the same color hair and eyes as her brother, but her hair was a lot longer. It cascaded down to the middle of her back. She was the same height as her Mother, but was just a little heavier.

Brian Hatcher was a little over six feet tall with broad shoulders and short brown hair. His muscular frame was that of an athlete's, having been one since he was a small child.

Michael Hatcher was eleven-years-old and had more of his Father's traits then his Mother's. He too was into sports and being outdoors.

Gwyneth Hatcher was also eleven, but had little in common with her twin brother. She was into science and books, and hated being outdoors.

"Peter looked worried." Evelyn said. "Is everything all right?"

"It's work." El said, not wanting to worry her.

"I worry about him." The older woman said.

"Peter can handle himself." John said, although he too was worried about their son.

"How do you like being a Mom, Honey?" Evelyn asked her daughter-in-law.

"I love it." El smiled. "It's changeling, but I really do love it."

The door opened and Joey and the kids walked in, everyone in the room stood to greet them.

"It's good to see you again, Evelyn." Joey said, hugging the woman. He also hugged Faith, then shook hands with John and Brian.

"Uncle Joey!" The twins exclaimed together, as they rushed to him.

"Hey munchkins." Joey said, hugging them.

"How have you been, Joey?" John asked.

"Pretty good."

The three Burke kids stood together, looking at the visitors a little bit nervously. El smiled and started the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tiffany said.

"The pleasure is all ours." Evelyn said, wrapping the teen in a tight hug. Then everyone started hugging them, and they discovered that Peter's family was pretty nice.

"Where's Dad?" Chris asked, and then looked at Peter's parents in worry. She wasn't sure if they would like them calling their son Dad."

"You're Dad's at work." John replied. Chris smiled; they didn't mind their son being called Dad.

Everyone sat back down.

"We have five grandchildren now." Evelyn said, holding her husband's hand. "Five amazing grandchildren."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter, Neal, and Jones were looking through Diana's apartment. They were trying to find any clues as to where she was, but was not having any luck.

"I'm sure some of her clothes are missing." Neal said, looking into the closet in the bedroom. "I know she has to have more clothes then this, and I do not see a suite case anywhere."

"Whoever is behind this." Jones said in frustration. "Is good."

"We're better." Peter said with determination.

"What's our next step?" Neal asked.

Before anyone could answer, Neal's phone rung. Looking at the caller id, he knew it was Mozzie.

"Hey Mozz." Neal said, stepping a few feet away.

"Bad news, my friend." Mozzie's voice said. "Word on the street is that your suit friend is dirty."

"Peter?"

"That's the one."

"He's not dirty." Neal said, without a trace of doubt.

"I actually believe you." Mozzie said. "But a lot of people won't."

"Who's spreading it?"

"That's the cleaver part." Mozzie said. "I tried to trace down the source of the rumor, but couldn't. It's as if it started in several places at once. Someone wants to discredit the suit, and they are doing a pretty good job."

"Thanks Mozz."

"Anytime."

Neal hung up, then told Peter and Jones what he had just heard. They were interrupted by a ringing phone once again, but this time it was Peter's phone.

"Agent Burke." He said, as he answered it.

"Hey, Peter. It's Jenny." Jenny's voice said. "How are you holding up?"

"Guess you heard?"

"Everyone has, but no one believes it."

"Thanks."

"I've got some news for you, but it's not good. Diana's credit card was used to book three separate flights. One to Jamaica, one to Hawaii, and one to the Bahamas. I searched the video footage for each flight, she was not on any of them. Her credit card was also used to purchase two bus tickets, one to Washington and one to Virginia. Again, the video footage did not show her."

"Thanks for the information Jenny." Peter said. "But be careful, I don't want you getting in trouble for giving me information."

"You need anything at all." Jenny said. "Just give me a call."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter walked into his house that night, exhausted. They had chased down every lead, but still had no idea who was responsible. He smiled at the sight that greeted him, then the smile turned to a frown in a hurry. His Mom was sitting on the sofa, and all five children were gathered around her. They were looking at a picture album, Peter knew that album, knew which pictures were kept there. El, John, Faith, Brian, and Joey were also sitting around the room.

"Oh man." Chris laughed. "He looks just like Mario."

Peter groaned and everyone looked at him.

"What were you thinking, Dad?" Tiffany asked, shaking her head.

"It's not that bad." Peter said, even though he knew it was.

"Has Neal seen a picture of you with the mustache?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Peter sighed. Then he glared at his Mom, who just smiled back.

"I have got to post that on my face book page." Chris said.

"Do and you will never see the outside of your room." Peter threatened menacingly.

"I've got a better idea." Tiffany said. "I could hack into the FBI database and change Dad's photo to this one."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "And we could make several copies and pass them out, to make sure everyone can see it."

"I've got an idea." Mike said. "We could animate it and put it on you tube. Make up a game called what's under the caterpillar."

"On tv someone took a cop's id and switched photos." Gwen said. "We could do that to Uncle Peter's."

"Five against one is not fair." Peter said, with a pretend pout.

"Yes it is." Joey replied. "As long as that one is you and not me."

"Honey." El said, "Can I see you a moment?" El asked, as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Ohhhh." Joey grinned. "Peter's in trouble."

"We're going to discuss how to get rid of you." Peter replied, as he followed his wife.

Peter and El walked into the kitchen.

"Any news on Diana?" El asked.

"No."

"What's going on, Peter?"

"I don't know yet." Peter admitted. "But I will find out, I promise."

"If they are going after your friends, do you think the kids are in danger?"

"Probably not, but I'm not taking any chances. There will be a federal agent following discretely behind each kid, and you. I don't want them to know though."

"I agree." El said. "They have been through enough already, they need to feel safe."

"They are safe." Peter assured her.

"How did you manage to get the authorization for the protection?"

"I didn't, the request was denied. But we have a lot of friends in the bureau, they are taking turns on their off time."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the living room, Matt was sitting in the floor with his head leaned against the sofa. The nine-year-old was almost asleep. Mike and Gwen were yawning and their eyelids were dropping.

Peter and El walked back into the room.

"I believe it's bedtime for some people." Brian said, nodding towards the kids.

"Not sleepy." Mike protested, while yawning.

"Brian's right." Peter said. "It's way past bedtime."

"Any idea where everyone's going to sleep?" John asked.

"Not a clue." Peter said.

"Matt and Mike can sleep in Matt's room." El said. "Tiff, Chris, and Gwen can sleep in Tiff's room. Mom and Dad can have our room, we'll sleep in Chris's room. Faith and Brian gets the sofa, it folds out into a bed. And Joey gets the recliner."

"You heard her." Peter said. "All kids head to bed."

All of the kids, except Tiff, hugged people goodnight and headed upstairs.

"You too." Peter told the teen.

"You said all kids." She said.

"When you are my age, people your age are considered kids." Peter pointed out.

"When you're your age, cavemen are considered kids." Chris said, then she hurried up the stairs when Peter took a step towards her.

Tiff stood up and started to head upstairs, when her cell phone started ringing.

"Who would be calling you at eleven at night?" El asked.

"It's Elise." Tiff said, looking a the caller id.

"Fifteen minutes." Peter said. "No more."

"Thanks." Tiff smiled as she answered it, while walking up the stairs.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sixteen-year-old walked into her bathroom for some privacy while on the phone.

"Guess what?" An excited Elise asked.

"What?"

"I was invited to a collage party."

"No way." Tiff asked in disbelieve.

"I'm serious."

"How?"

"I met this guy at the mall, and he thinks I'm eighteen and a freshmen in collage. Instead of being sixteen and a junior in high school."

"When's the party?"

"In an hour, and you are invited."

"I don't know." Tiffany said slowly, her excitement gone. "My grandparents are here and…."

"This is a once in a lifetime chance." Elise pointed out.

"You're right." The young teen said, making her decision. "This is going to be so cool."

"Do you think you can slip out?"

"Yeah, but it will be a little while, I have to make sure everyone's asleep."

"I'll meet you in forty-five minutes outside your house."

"Okay."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC

I was hoping to have this finished by Monday, but I'm not. I will update as soon as I can, but life's kinda hectic right now. I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and for the alerts. I really appreciate them.

WARNING: The next chapter will contain spanking.


End file.
